kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kirie Beatles
Kirie Beatles'' ('''ビータルズ・カーライBeatles Kirie) '' is the firstborn daughter of Wallabee "Wally" Beatles and Kuki Sanban-Beatles in Numbuh 6.13 and Gamewizard2008's universe. She is the only future kid to have any known handicap - her muteness. She is '''Numbuh 0-V', or Zero Volume (a hint to her muteness), and she is Silent Combat Specialist of Sector V. Kirie has a little brother named after her uncle, Joey. Nextgen Series Kirie makes her first appearance in Operation DUSK, joining Sector V and the others as they transported to their parents' time. In Operation: SCARY, Kirie dresses as a butterfly for Halloween, then became a butterfly for real when the Curse of Monsters spread. She was captured by a butterfly hunter, who was going to present her on St. Trimming's Day. She didn't appear for the rest of the story, but she likely escaped when the curse wore off. In Code: XANA, Kirie offered to take Dillon to an amusement park to cheer him up, but he refused as he couldn't understand her. In Operation: MASKED, Kirie was upset when Zach Murphy's soul was taken by Majora, and was hugging his decommissioning helmet. In Viridi's Last Stand, she and Sector V participated in the War on Flora. She, Dillon, and Vanellope split from the rest of the team as they invaded Viridi's base. She wore earplugs to protect from a Cacaw's screams. In Operation: FROST, Rumpel Stiltskin told Kirie that her mom was disappointed because she wanted a daughter who talks, making Kirie sad. Coincidentally, this was the only lie of Rumpel's that wasn't resolved, setting up the next story's plot. In Operation: RECLAIM, Kirie wanted to play with her mother after work, but Kuki didn't have time and stated that Kirie should play with her brother. Kirie played blocks with Joey all day by the time Kuki came home. Joey noticed his sister's upset look and asked what was wrong, and Kirie used his letter blocks to spell out the explanation. Joey then gave her the idea to go with Kuki to work tomorrow, and she gratefully kissed his cheek (much to his chagrin). The next day, Kirie asks Kuki to take her with her to work, and Kuki agrees. However, it turns out to be inspector day, so Kuki has to give inspectors a tour of the factory as well. Kirie becomes bored, so she goes to speak with a worker at the Stitchomatic 3000. When he shows her how it works, the machine malfunctions, and Kirie is blamed by her mother. She passes it off as the tour continues, but Mr. Mogul and Simon peep out to get Kirie's attention. The two trick her into releasing The Noid, and she does so before rejoining her mother. The Noid suddenly comes into the cereal room and causes mayhem before flying away. Kirie explained why she freed it, and is blamed again for the problems. When the inspectors question Kuki's responsibility, Kuki explains that Kirie isn't a smart child, and due to being mute, she does a lot of things for attention, even when Kuki tells her not to. Kirie becomes upset and leaves the factory. On her way home, she finds Haylee Gilligan working at a construction site. After Kirie explains what happened, Haylee feels bad for her. Haylee's boss, Bob the Builder, comes over, and when Haylee explains she's trying to get home, she recommends that Bob takes her home. Bob fits Kirie on his back like a horse and starts to leap across the town at high speeds. He drops Kirie at her house and hops away. Kirie remains in her room for the rest of the day and night, and stays there until 10 in the morning the next day. Wally comes in and tries to tell her, that whatever happened between the two of them, Kuki will get over it. Joey then comes up and announces there's a package, and they go down to find it was the purple Rainbow Monkey that was brought to life earlier. The monkey explains that Mr. Mogul has taken over the factory, and Kirie translates this story. Wally drives Kirie and Joey to the Rainbows Factory as the two proceed to make their way through. Kirie eventually makes it to Kuki's office, where she discovers her mother and the inspectors were turned into Rainbow Monkeys; with Kuki's soul inhabiting Kirie's Christmas Rainbow Monkey. Kirie is angry with her mother from before, but Kuki explains she didn't mean what she said, and the two shortly make up. After rescuing Leslie (who was already untied), the assistant takes the group's bodies downstairs to have them changed back. Joey arrives, and the two proceed into Mogul's secret lab. The evil businessman is controlling the Heart Goliath robot, and the two battle it. They are victorious as they knock Mogul and Simon out. Specter then shows up and announces his partnership with Mogul has ended. Kirie asks who he is, but Specter replies that she should beware His Lesser Lordship. After Kuki and the others are restored, the mother promises Kirie to meet up with her at home later, saying she has other business. An hour later, Kuki returns home and gives Kirie a present, and it's the same Rainbow Monkey from Christmas; the Mother-Daughter Make Up Bonding Monkey. Kirie smiles happily and hugs the monkey. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Kirie and Joey vs. Mr. Mogul (using Heart Goliath). Appearance Kirie is about as tall as her mother when she was a kid, but a little shorter. Her hair is blond like her father's, however she has her mother's bangs, and her hair ends above the shoulders. She is heterochromic; one eye is purple, the other green. She usually wears a green long sleeved sweater like her mother's, and black tights and purple socks and black and white rubber shoes. Sometimes she has flower hairpins tucked in her hair, and she keeps two Japanese fans in her pockets. Personality Kirie's very competitive, and that's probably because she inherited her parents' love for video games. She is the Video Game Mistress for some, and many call it an honor to defeat her in one of her favorite games. However, she balances all of this out with the traditional Japanese serenity. Kirie has a strong love for Rainbow Monkeys, and wishes to bond with her mother over the toys. Abilities Kirie wields two Japanese fans, and sometimes she keeps poisons tucked inside them. Since she is mute, she is able to sneak up and best enemies without making a sound. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation DUSK *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia In both holiday stories, Kirie appeared briefly once and ended up in some kind of conflict, which wasn't shown how it was resolved. The difference is, in FROST, her conflict was set up for RECLAIM (she also appeared briefly at the end, getting a Rainbow Monkey). Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Mismatched Eyes Category:Asians Category:Sector V Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Handicapped Category:Ghost Whisperer Category:Dunfree Family Category:Sanban Family